pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Death Ball
~The Pokeball is a lie!~ This pasta is from the Creepypasta wiki. I copy pasted it. The real one's link is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Ball . Death Ball My life isn't that interesting. At all, really. I'm not 100% right in the head. I don't exactly have any friends, I sit alone in the dark and go crazy. But nothing has made me more crazy than this. I spend most of my days here, on the internet. I got to know some people online, people who don't live near me, people like me. They're twisted, and find it funny to send me fucked up stuff. Dead bodies, dogs on fire, etc. I thought there was nothing I haven't seen, until now. Christmas of 2011, I got a new phone. I transferred over the numbers of anyone I can stand, I figured not transferring over the other numbers that wouldn't matter, right? Well, just last week, I get a text saying "Hi James". I could tell it wasn't someone I met online, they had my area code. I respond "Who is this?". They text me back "You deleted my number? I'm hurt.". I just asked who they were again, and there was no response. I thought nothing of it, probably just an old friend who I forgot about. Until I got another text from them. "Hey James, check your mailbox." I thought this was pretty odd, considering practically no one knows this address, but I went and checked. Inside it I found a DS cartridge. It was labeled "Pokemon grey" and had Kyurem on it. I thought they decided to make Black 2 and White 2, maybe this was a beta version? This seemed really odd. How could someone get this? I put the game in my DSi and started it up. There was a save file already made. I'm not going to lie and say it was anything creepy like "Death" or "Leave", it just said "Robert". I've only known one kid named Robert. A strange kid in my middle school. He got messed with a lot, people would pick on him and throw things at him. He left the school after getting beat up by several other guys. After he left the school, some would see him standing out front of the school. It was really creepy, people thought he might come in with a gun. Anyway, that's hardly relevant. I opened the save file to see what was in it. It just brought me standing in a dark room, with no ability to move. I checked his items and trainer card, nothing. I checked his Pokémon, just a voltorb named "Mush". I decided to see if it had flash, and this is where things got weird. When I selected it, it gave me the option to use "Selfdestruct". I know Pokémon well, and I know you're not supposed to be able to use it out of battle. But whatever. I decided to try it, and my DSi made a popping sound and turned off. Was this a glitch? That's all I could assume. I turned the game back on, the save file was gone. I started a new game. This is where things started to go to hell. Instead of a regular black background, there was a reddish brown color. A dark yellow oval appeared in the middle of the screen. Then a professor faded in. It was Oak. Why was he in a fifth generation game? He looked angry, his eye brows forming a V shape. He was gripping a Pokeball, pretty tight it looked like. There was no introduction to the Pokémon world, it just said "What is your name" I decided to enter "ThatsSo", which is the name I usually go by online and in games. Oak responded "Alright Welcome to the REAL world". It was written just like that, with 'real' capitalized and no punctuation. I didn't know what to think. Was this a hacked game, or maybe just a bad automated translator? Whatever, I've never played a hacked game before, but I've read stories. After that the chat just said "........................". Suddenly the screen turned white. Then it showed the regular Pokémon world, where you could walk around and such, but things were different. I was in a small room, nothing but a bed, TV, and picture on the wall. I first walked up to the TV, to see what it would say. When I selected it, the screen zoomed in on the TV. On it I saw real footage. It was a mouse, dyed yellow. It had red marks on its face. I'm assuming it was supposed to look like pikachu, but it was very badly done. Everything in the background was dark. I hit some buttons, to see if it would exit the video, but it didn't. The video went on for about a minute more. Before something happened, a boot entered the screen from the top. It came down on the mouse, crushing it. I could still see its head, I heard a loud squeal from my DS. I saw blood start to come from under the boot, it was being squeezed out of the mouse. His eyes popped out of his head, one at a time, and the empty eye sockets leaked blood. The view zoomed out of the TV. I didn’t touch the game for a bit, just stared at the nearly empty room. Obviously this was some sick man’s trick, I guess it’s better this found me than some little kid. Already guessing it’d be basically the same, I walked up to the picture on the wall. Just as before the screen zoomed in on it (Must admit, a pretty cool feature). This one showed a cat, a yellowish white color. There was a yellow oval paper stapled into its head. There was much much blood from the head and some from the side, although I’m not sure what exactly it was from, I couldn’t see the wounds due to the blood itself covering them. Hitting B exited from the picture. I didn’t know what to do now. Should I just go down stairs and talk to the character's mother? I figured I might as well check the bed first. I didn’t think of anyway it could be something bad, until after I hit the button. As soon as I hit A I had the fear it would show I gruesome dream of some sort. Luckily this wasn’t the case. The text box appeared and it read “Can you really sleep after that?” It made a lot of sense, in real life I felt I’d never be able to sleep again. All I could do now was walk down the steps. As I got down the mother walked up to me and said “We got rid of that mouse problem, too bad the cat got poisoned and had to be put down.” This was sick, they’re talking about horrible footage and pictures of dead animals while making references to part of a children’s game. I should have just turned this game off, but I really wanted to see where it would go. The room looked pretty basic. The table where the mom stood, a TV, picture on the wall, and an oven. I walked up the oven, seeing as I assumed the TV and picture would be more dead animals. Hitting A on the oven brought up more text, which read “An oven with glass on the front. It’s a beautiful site to watch someone fry in this.” I had a feeling I knew what would be on the painting (It was right next to the oven). I was smart enough not to select it, so I walked outside. The outside world was very, very glitchy. A straight path was all that seemed correctly places. It lead straight to the rivals house. There was a large man blocking the way. Besides the path there was the top half of trees, and random parts of buildings. They weren’t destroyed looking, just direct squares of them placed oddly. I couldn’t walk over them or anything. I saw nothing to do but talk to the man. He said “Death has come and you are in it’s path. It will not hunt you, it will just destroy everything around you and engulf you.” After that the man walked over the glitchy area’s as if it was nothing. I walked to the rival’s house. The inside looked basically the same as the house I started in. I only saw 4 differences. The room was flipped around, there was some sort of note on the table, there was no one in the room, and there was an item near the door. The first thing I checked out was the item, but trying to take it read “This isn’t yours.” I decided to check the note on the table, which said “I’m going out for a bit.” I thought it’d be best to avoid the oven, picture, and TV. I walked up the stairs, I saw a girl, standing on the bed. I was too busy focusing on this, but I think the rest of the room was the same. What I did notice was a one pixel grey line above her head. As soon as I walked in she came off the bed, and the line moved with her. Then I realized what it was, a noose. She had hung herself. I walked up to the hanging body and the text box appeared, it read “Do you want to help her?” and the YES or NO selection appeared. I selected yes and the screen blacked out for a second. It came back to the rope being gone and the girl lying on the bed. My character was standing in front of the bed just looking at her when another person entered the room, an older lady, I’m assuming the girl’s mother. An exclamation point appeared above her head, the character jumped slightly before running to the bed next to my character. She looked at me and said “You killed her, I’m calling the police.” I didn’t know what to do now. Trying to talk to her did nothing. I went back downstairs, nothing notable happened. I tried to take the item again, this time it said “You’re already a murderer, why not a thief too?” Then it said “You got the death ball!” I left the house, and now the town looked like it should, except the screen was tainted red, and the buildings were on fire. There were two police officer characters there, who started walking towards me. I didn’t know what to do, so I ran out into the grass area, on the first step there was a battle. It was a wild Tyrogue, level 7. I decided all I could do was try to catch it, I hit the items, all I had was the ball. Its icon was an all gray pokeball, with the center of it being black. I used it and the Tyrogue was caught. I kept walking in the grass, the police officers still following behind me. Soon I reached a dead end, it was just a wall of trees. As the officers approached me, a battle started. The officer appeared into the battle in place of a Pokémon, and I threw out the Tyrogue. The only attack I had was “Cry”. I selected it, and the officer went first, he used “Shoot”. The screen went black and changed to a picture. A young boy with purple paint on his face, and brown shorts. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and there were 3 visible bullet holes, one being in the stomach and the others in his chest. It was obvious the picture was taken just after the shooting, because you could tell blood was still pouring profusely from the wounds. Hitting B closed out of the picture, to a black screen with the words “YOU CAUSED THIS”. They were written bloody and scratchy looking. Nothing I hit could close this screen, so I just turned it off. I smashed the game and threw it out of my back window into the alley. I’d like to forget about this whole thing. Original Writer: ThatsSoFunnyHeHe Category:Pokemon Category:Pokepasta Category:First pokepasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Hacked Game